


Повезло

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Foursome, M/M, Size Kink, Triple Penetration, chocobros having all the fun in Galdina, come on we all know they did it, sneaky ignoct
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Промпто определенно взял в рот больше, чем может проглотить





	Повезло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Down a Dream - The B-sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858587) by [tenshinokorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinokorin/pseuds/tenshinokorin). 



Если задуматься, вполне возможно, Промпто Аргентум систематически откусывал больше, чем мог прожевать. Он, конечно, прикладывал все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы справиться с тем, что в результате оказывалось у него во рту: прожевать, обсосать, облизать – по возможности; но на этот раз ему, кажется, всё-таки предстояло подавиться. Возможно, прежде чем похваляться, стоило здраво оценить собственный – весьма скромный – опыт. Возможно, стоило учесть, что все присутствующие запросто велись “на слабо”. Или хотя бы притормозить на мгновение и вспомнить, что громкие слова требуют широких жестов. И к слову о ширине в частности и размерах в принципе, Промпто стоило бы сообразить, что Гладио – это кинг-сайз. Всегда. Во всех смыслах. И особенно в этом самом.

Но нет. Промпто всегда знал, что однажды договорится до больших неприятностей; бесчисленное множество взрослых и старших по положению его предупреждали. И вот, наконец, он ввязался в эти самые неприятности – самые крупные в его жизни! – без малейшего понятия, выберется ли из них живьём. И это было потрясающе. Промпто наслаждался каждой секундой. 

По правде говоря, он тогда был немного нетрезв. Что уж там, он всё ещё не протрезвел; хотя сложно сказать, что кружило ему голову и разгоняло кровь на данный момент – алкоголь или иные, куда более волнующие обстоятельства. В любом случае, он был тогда пьян, и все остальные тоже. Цены в “Жемчужине” были заоблачные, но и наливали там не скупясь. Коктейли оказались коварны: что Промпто, что остальные едва держались на ногах и шли зигзагами, возвращаясь в арендованный на ночь фургончик на берегу.

На пляже было феерически красиво. На волнах сверкала лунная дорожка. Под водой люминесцировали морские страшилища. Звёзды, фонарики, игра света и теней на пене прибоя. Зябкий солёный воздух. Его изумительно красивые друзья. 

А что такого, ведь правда – они все были очень красивые; и Промпто выпил достаточно, чтобы им об этом сказать. Ну и сказал, прямо в баре. И потом, когда лунный свет хитро запутался в волосах Нокта. И когда остановились посмотреть на фосфоресцирующую рыбину, и её сияние подсветило лица. У Промпто дыхание перехватило от такого восхитительного зрелища. Его изумительно красивые друзья на изумительно красивом пляже. Невыносимо хотелось схватить фотоаппарат и щёлкать, щёлкать…

– Парни, можно я вам скажу, что вы очень красивые? Потому что вы пиздец красивые. Нет, я не слишком много выпил. Что джин? А, коктейли были на джине. Ну, может быть, я не очень трезвый. Нет привычки к джину просто. Но это же так и есть! Честно! 

После того количества “Закатов в Галдине”, что выпил Промпто, быть честным вообще несложно.

Промпто заявил, что нет места романтичнее, чем этот пляж ночью, и остальные просто не могли сдержаться:

– Такая ночь, и ты проводишь её с нами, – констатировал Гладиолус, как будто это было что-то плохое.

– Со всеми тремя, – подколол Ноктис. Он, несомненно, намеревался пошутить, но прозвучало это, скорее, как предложение.

– Как же тебе… повезло, – Игнис, будучи Игнисом, оперировал сарказмом столь тонким, что невозможно было сказать, шутит он или нет. Что, впрочем, было неважно – всё равно правда. Промпто ебически повезло, он и сам был с этим абсолютно согласен.

И тем не менее лучше бы он молчал. Или хотя бы подумал головой, прежде чем открывать рот. Но где там. Всё вокруг такое красивое! Парни такие красивые! 

Немало джина было в тех коктейлях.

– О да! Мне повезло! – Промпто взял направление на дверцу фургончика, упал на неё и попытался нащупать ручку. – Вы, сучки, такие охуенные, я бы вас всех обслужил прямо здесь и сейчас.

Наступила тревожная тишина. Все многозначительно помолчали. Переглянулись. Кивнули друг другу. И спустя мгновение они все оказались утрамбованы в фургончик, дверь заперта на щеколду, а Промпто обнаружил, что снова взял в рот больше, чем сможет… В общем, у него оказался забот полон рот, и текущей “заботой” был Гладио.

Просто удивительно, как быстро можно очутиться раздетым догола, если тебе помогают в шесть рук. Промпто едва сообразил, что происходит, как они все четверо оказались в спальне, а их одежда преимущественно осталась за дверью. Потерявшись в ласках, чужих руках и поцелуях, Промпто даже не успел застесняться. Или задуматься, что из всего этого выйдет.

Речь шла, скорее, о том, что куда войдёт. То есть кто в него войдёт, в какой позе и в каком порядке. Даже двое могут запутаться, совершая манёвры на широкой постели, а их здесь четверо на кровати шириной с заднее сидение автомобиля. К счастью, у них был Игнис, который числился королевским стратегом не за красивые глаза, а также обладал глубокими познаниями в прикладной анатомии, целеустремлённостью и массой развратных идей.

Вот так Промпто и оказался в недвусмысленном положении – на кровати, Ноктис под ним, Игнис сзади, Гладио спереди, честь и гордость на кону. Промпто сказал, что сможет, и он сможет. Ничего сложного. Правда, только на словах…

На практике выяснилось, что расслабиться, когда в тебя входят два члена сразу – совсем не просто. И Игнис, и Ноктис обладали немалыми достоинствами, каждый из них мог бы занять почётное место внутри Промпто и полностью удовлетворить все его желания. Оба сразу были непереносимой роскошью. Оба плюс член Гладио во рту – было уже не смешно. Промпто бы не смог посмеяться в любом случае – теперь его репертуар включал только стоны и влажные звуки, сопровождавшие попытки пропустить Гладио поглубже в горло и не забыть при этом насаживаться на члены Игниса и Ноктиса.

– Хочешь всё и сразу, да? – судя по голосу, Игнис забыл, как дышать, и Промпто его прекрасно понимал.

Честь войти первым предоставили Ноктису (сообразно титулу), так что поначалу это был обычный секс, разве что при свидетелях. Потом к процессу подключились пальцы Игниса. Предвестники большего. Покрытые смазкой, они легко двигались вдоль члена Ноктиса, оглаживая его внутри тела Промпто и снаружи, и иногда отклонялись от курса, заставляя Ноктиса дрожать и ловить воздух ртом.

Учитывая широко распахнутые глаза Ноктиса и то, как он двигал бёдрами, Промпто вполне догадывался, куда Игнис засунул пальцы другой руки. Он никогда не спрашивал, было ли у них что-то, но подозревал, что, скорее, нет, и теперь получил этому подтверждение. Всё, что он хотел узнать, было написано на лице у Ноктиса, когда Игнис воспользовался тем, что уже находился между его раздвинутых ног, и присунул ему; несколько раз толкнулся внутри своего короля – на пробу, недостаточно глубоко, недостаточно сильно, чтобы потерять контроль над собой. Всего пара мгновений – но Ноктису и Промпто вполне хватило, чтобы возбудиться ещё сильнее и затаить надежду на продолжение как-нибудь в другой раз. Этой ночью на повестке была похвальба Промпто. Согласно плану, Игнис наконец пристроился и вошёл одним медленным толчком. Промпто распирало изнутри, он был заполнен до предела, руки тряслись, лёгкие отказывались принимать воздух. Казалось, он сейчас потеряет сознание.

Нокт был в таком же состоянии. Почувствовать в себе член Игниса – пусть и всего на пару секунд – было уже достаточно, чтобы перевернуть его мир с ног на голову. Теперь же его накрыло пониманием, что они оба внутри Промпто, он чувствовал, как член Игниса притирается к его собственному по всей длине; на глазах выступили слёзы. 

– Астралы, – выдохнул Ноктис и вцепился в Промпто так, будто это Промпто его трахал, а не наоборот. – Игнис. Промпто…

– Ну что, проверим, только болтать ты горазд, или этому рту есть и другие применения? – одной рукой Гладиолус удерживал лицо Промпто, в другой держал собственный массивный член. По правде говоря, все присутствующие в первую очередь хотели бы посмотреть на них вдвоём, но Гладио был хорошо осведомлён о собственных размерах и действовал не торопясь. Нежно, осторожно. Он долго дразнил, поглаживая язык большим пальцем и время от времени проводя головкой по губам. Промпто высовывал язык, намекая, что вполне готов, но Гладиолус не поддавался. Он подождал, пока Игнис и Ноктис не принялись вдалбливаться в Промпто в полную силу, и только тогда погрузил свой член в открытый рот, и то неглубоко, толкаясь едва-едва – явно недостаточно, чтобы получить свою долю удовольствия. Промпто подался вперёд в попытке заглотить поглубже (он хотел показать, что может, хотел, чтобы Гладио спустил прямо ему в горло, хотел прочувствовать вес налитого члена на языке, и как челюсти сводит от напряжения), но Игнис и Нокт были уже на грани, и Гладио хотел посмотреть, не отвлекаясь.

В такой позе Промпто уже не мог толком рассмотреть выражение лица Ноктиса, но позади него Игнис издавал звуки, каких Промпто никогда раньше не слышал, и вдвоём они трахали его так, что фургончик раскачивался на изношенных рессорах. А потом Игнис произнёс его имя, словно молитву, словно это последнее, что он мог, и Промпто почувствовал, что сейчас...

– Нет, ещё нет, – выдохнул Игнис ему в плечо и сжал основание члена и мошонки Промпто кольцом из большого и указательного пальцев, чтобы тот не кончил на живот Ноктиса в тот же момент. Оставалось только бессильно пыхтеть и ёрзать, пока два члена вколачивались в его зад, снова и снова, с идеальной координацией, отточенной совместными атаками. Они разминали его изнутри, и Промпто только подмахивал, подбадриваемый тихим шёпотом Игниса:

– Вот так, молодец. Такой хороший, такой красивый мальчик. Покажи, как тебе нравится, когда тебя трахает королевский член, я знаю, что это не в первый раз. Давай, тебе же хочется поглубже, да, вот так, давай…

Это была пытка. Невыносимо приятная, но всё же пытка, потому что пальцы Игниса помешали ему получить разрядку, в то время как Ноктис кончил, и Игнис следом, а Гладио за ними наблюдал. Когда они вытащили, Промпто поёжился от ощущения пустоты внутри. Но это было ненадолго. 

Теперь стало понятно, откуда Гладио черпал терпение. Развернув Промпто и притянув спиной к груди, так, что его зад оказался прижат вплотную к здоровенному члену, он прорычал:

– Теперь моя очередь.

Пока Гладио покрывал поцелуями шею Промпто, от плеча к виску, тот разглядывал развалившихся на кровати Игниса и Нокта. Они всё ещё ласкали друг друга, тяжело дыша. Глаза были почти чёрными, зрачки расширены от удовольствия.

“Они собрались смотреть,” – понял Промпто, и эта мысль волной прокатилась по всему телу одновременно с тем, как Гладио провёл ладонью по его груди, животу и ниже, к завиткам светлых волос в паху. Покачал его член в руке, демонстрируя остальным. “Они собрались смотреть, как он меня выебет”. 

Джин уже выветрился из его головы, но теперь ему на смену пришли эндорфины, так что в мыслях ничуть не прояснилось. Ноктис жадно наблюдал за представлением, поглаживая свой вот только опавший член. По опыту Промпто знал, что скоро у него встанет снова.

– Удачи, Промпто, – пожелал Игнис, отводя волосы с лица. Без очков (без ничего, в общем-то) он выглядел на свой возраст, всего на пару лет постарше Промпто и ничуть не больше. Обращённая к Промпто улыбка была удовлетворённой, немного усталой и очень многообещающей. – У него больше нас обоих вместе.

– Как ты, Игнис, и сказал, – Промпто прикрыл глаза, когда Гладиолус принялся растягивать его пальцами, смазки он не пожалел, налил столько, что капли сбегали по бёдрам; Промпто чувствовал себя распоследней блядью, и это было прекрасно. – Мне повезло.

– Или это особый сорт везения, – отметил Гладиолус, пристраивая головку члена ко входу, – или быть чересчур хорошеньким вредно.

Ноктис закусил губу, взял руки Игниса в свои и заставил его обнять себя со спины, чтобы тот мог ласкать его между ног.

– И то, и то. Давай, Гладио. Он готов.

Промпто ахнул, его била дрожь. Он не был готов и не был уверен, что когда-нибудь вообще будет. Стоило признаться в этом прямо сейчас, пока не…

– Тише, тише, – выдохнул Гладио на ухо. Едва слышно, только для Промпто. – Всё будет медленно и аккуратно, хорошо?

Единственным, что он смог сказать в ответ, было имя Гладио. Оно смешалось со стоном, разбилось на отдельные звуки, когда тот вошёл. Астралы, это слишком, он не выдержит, это невозможно, о боги, но Ноктис смотрит, и Игнис смотрит, как вообще можно отрастить такой гигантский член, ох, Шестеро, почти всё, он уже внутри, толкается, толкается глубже, ох, ох, я… я не… я сейчас... 

– Нокт.

Игнису не пришлось говорить больше ничего, король Люциса подался вперёд, опираясь на угвазданный матрас, и взял член Промпто в рот.

– Вот так, – медленно засадив на всю длину и дав Промпто привыкнуть, Гладиолус больше не сдерживался. Он размашисто двигал бёдрами, и инерция его толчков пропихивала член Промпто глубже в горло Ноктиса. – Давно хотел трахнуть твою узенькую попку. Так и знал, что этот зад идеально натягивается на член.

На словах Гладиолус был полон самодовольства и пренебрежения, как обычно, но теперь Промпто знал, что он может сдерживаться, сколько потребуется, что его руки могут быть нежными и осторожными. Что его показная грубость – только игра. 

– Гладио, – выдохнул Промпто. Имя кружило голову и будоражило. Игнис подобрался ближе и поцеловал, лаская открытый рот. Так удивительно мягко. Мягкие губы, мягкий горячий язык во рту. Член Гладио в заднем проходе. Его собственный член раз за разом погружался в рот Ноктиса, который отсасывал ему и при этом ласкал себя. Гладио и Игнис играли с его сосками, уже затвердевшими под их ласками, и сам Промпто парил в облаке удовольствия. Где-то за тонкими стенками фургончика размеренно бились волны, отлив сменялся приливом, и Гладио двигался в нём в том же ритме, понемногу меняя угол, пока каждый толчок не стал рассыпаться фейерверками перед закрытыми глазами Промпто. Уже на грани. Его подводили всё ближе и ближе. Он кончит, чтобы они знали, как ему хорошо.

– Давай, Промпто, – подсказал Гладио. Он трахал Промпто на весу, и единственными точками опоры были его ладони у Промпто под бёдрами и член, на который он его насаживал. – Давай, малыш, покажи нам.

Да. Конечно, да. Вселенная сошлась клином на одной точке, на его ощущениях, на его друзьях. Всё для них.

И с этой мыслью Промпто кончил. Игнис выпил его стоны, а Ноктис проглотил его сперму, пока сам он качался на волнах оргазма, накрывавших его одна за другой, как при шторме. Гладио кончил одновременно с ним, долго, обильно и так глубоко, и Промпто сделал это! Он переспал со всеми тремя, он продержался и кончил вместе с ними. Как же ему повезло!

Он самый счастливый парень в Эосе.

А на следующее утро всё ныло, болело и голова раскалывалась с похмелья.

Утреннее солнце неласково пробиралось сквозь гнутые жалюзи. Промпто мысленно приготовился к очередному официальному заявлению от Игниса, которое определит случившееся в разряд вещей Которых Не Было, но его не последовало. Они вылезли из кровати – двуспальной максимум – помятые, покрытые липкими разводами и уже на час отбившиеся от графика. Вместо разговора, который обесценит прошлую ночь и отправит её в те же глубины памяти, где обитали галлюциногенные грибочки и номера для молодожёнов в придорожной гостинице, Промпто досталось три утренних поцелуя (и одно утреннее облапывание от Гладио), а потом Нокт заявил, что по праву избранника богов и престолонаследника он займёт душ первым.

Прошлой ночью, засыпая, Промпто был абсолютно уверен, что такое счастье долго не продлится, и нужно просто наслаждаться моментом. Наслаждаться тем, как Игнис играл с его волосами и называл хорошеньким; тем, как Гладио свернулся вокруг него, словно сторожил сокровище; тем, как Ноктис и Игнис целовались – взасос, медленно, сыто лаская друг друга губами и языками – добрых десять минут, и лицо Игниса было пунцовое, как у трепетной девы. 

Не верилось, что это чувство не растает при свете дня. Ведь обычно все их приключения на пьяные головы оказывались “забыты” до следующего раза, когда алкоголь вступал в игру.

Но на этот раз всё было по-другому. Может, потому что раньше они не заходили так далеко? Или сколько уже можно отрицать очевидное? Игнис поднялся с постели с недовольным стоном, сцапал майку Гладио,натянул её на себя (едва-едва прикрыв зад, выглядело очень соблазнительно) и отправился варить кофе. Гладио чмокнул Промпто за ухом.

– О чём задумался? – его усмешка прокатилась по коже щекоткой. – Я тебе ничего не повредил вчера?

– Эм… – Промпто встал, оглядываясь в поисках одежды, – разве что вынес мозг.

Со смехом Гладио притянул его в объятия.

– Ты мне тоже, мелочь, ты мне тоже. Жалеешь?

Промпто задумался. В душевой Ноктис ругался на едва тёплую воду и отсутствие напора, Игнис колдовал над плитой, наполняя фургончик ароматом кофе.

– Нет, не жалею, – довольно вздохнув, Промпто запустил руки в гриву Гладиолуса. – Мне так повезло!

– Нам всем, – ответил Гладио, а потом они успели сделать друг друга ещё немного счастливее, пока ждали кофе.


End file.
